¿Vegeta y Bulma en el instituto? UA
by gagaprincess
Summary: ¿Nunca os preguntasteis como sería la vida de esta pareja, si en un universo alternativo, fueran al instituto? Bulma, una chica adinerada y presumida, Vegeta un chico rebelde y rico a la vez. Ambos se conocen por pura casualidad, siendo Vegeta nuevo en la ciudad debido a un acontecimiento. Poco a poco irán ocurriendo cosas a la vez que otras amistades y muchas aventuras vendrán.
1. primer día de escuela

NOTAS AUTORA:

¡Hola! Bueno muchas gracias por el apoyo y por leer mis historias. Esta vez me apeteció escribir algo que veo muy interesante. ¿Bulma y Vegeta en el instituto? Un gran universo alternativo, hecho a mi manera. Espero que os guste, y una vez más mil millones de gracias por leer.

La alarma sonó. Una despeinada y despistada peli azul con alocados cabellos despeinados intentaba aplazar la alarma a toda costa. Desgraciadamente en su casa la conocían de sobra, así su madre pegó uno de esos gritos que ella odiaba.

-¡Bulma! ¡ Arriba! - Se escuchó desde el piso de abajo.

La joven Bulma, hizo caso omiso,se giró y siguió durmiendo. Su madre, colocó el desayuno encima de la mesa, mientras encendía la estufa y se comenzó a impacientar.

-¡Bulma! ¡ levantate! - un gritó subido de tono se escuchó en la casa. Bulma se tapó la cabeza con una almohada, comenzando a quejarse un poco.

-¡ BULMA! ¡Arriba, ya!- Ese último grito con un toque de enfado, terminó por hacer que poco a poco se levantará de la cama con los ojos aún cerrados. No por el entusiasmo de madrugar si no, porque una de las cosas que más odiaba del mundo eran los reclamos pesados de su madre para despertar.

Colocó sus piernas en el suelo, y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño de su grande dormitorio. Como era de esperar, su familia era una de las más prestigiosas de la ciudad. Su padre, era el creador de la más famosa empresa en ciencia del mundo, la Capsule Corp., su madre, se dedicaba a actuar de ama de casa, ya que pensaba que debía atender antes el cuidado de sus hijos, y tampoco necesitaba trabajar, realmente. Bulma se miró en el espejo de su baño, abriendo un poco sus azulados ojos. En un bostezo, agarró el cepillo y la pasta de dientes, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, lavándose los dientes mientras casi se dormía de nuevo. Tomó el agua en la boca, y en unas gárgaras la escupió. Miró su reloj, vaya... no era tan tarde como parecía. Pues, concretamente, ese día era el primer día de clases por fin después de todo el verano, así que ese día debía arreglarse más de lo normal para ir a clase. Era una chica bastante presumida y coqueta, por eso madrugaba tanto, debido al tiempo que debía emplear en su pelo, su ropa, y maquillaje. Preparó el agua caliente, haciendo que cayera en la ducha, y comenzó a desvestirse con lentitud. Otra de sus cualidades, sí, lo lenta que era para todo, por eso daba igual que madrugara...siempre llegaba tarde. Por fin se desvistió, preparada para entrar en la ducha, dios que frío, en un movimiento rápido entro. Se duchó, enjabonando su azulado cabello, después una mascarilla, y finalmente lavó su cuerpo con un gel de olor a coco. Lista, agarró dos toallas, una para su delicado cabello y otra para su cuerpo, y salió mirándose al espejo, para comenzar con su maquillaje. Agarró base, sombras azuladas, coloretes... y como no, el último toque, un pintalabios rosado. ¿Por qué? Pues Bulma era una de esas chicas que opinaban que hasta que no pintas tus labios, no estas vestida. Se retiró la toalla del pelo, y peinandolo con cuidado, se dispuso a secarlo con su secador favorito, el más avanzado y caro del mercado, un regalo de su padre. Gracias al avanzado secador, pudo alisarlo con facilidad, así al plancharlo, no le costaría tanto. Miró el reloj, ¿Qué? ¿ las ocho? Pero si se había levantando a las siete menos cinco... dios era un caso, se le iba todo el tiempo en el cuarto de baño. A las ocho y media debía estar en el instituto, y por si fuera poco... aún no había terminado, le faltaba vestirse. Corriendo salió, colocándose con rapidez su ropa interior, y abriendo su armario, buscó su uniforme encerrado allí desde que acabaron las clases. Se lo colocó rápidamente y salió como una bala, corriendo hacia el piso de abajo para tomar el desayuno. Bajó las largas escaleras pero parece ser que encontrándose algo que no le gustó nada... Su madre con un rostro muy molesto, estaba de brazos cruzados, mientras que su hermano mellizo, Christian, andaba riéndose desde detrás.

\- Otra vez... ¿ tanto tiempo para arreglarte? ¡ Bulma! -

después de unos buenos cinco minutos de regañina, Bulma se sentó en la silla, con la cabeza baja y malhumorada. Su hermano la miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa prepotente.

\- Siempre tanto tiempo malgastas en todo eso... yo solo necesito cinco minutos...- se echó a reír, mirándola fijamente. Bulma subió su mirada muy malhumorada clavando sus azulados ojos en él, haciendo que parara al instante.

Vaya, ¿ si que lo tenía entrenado, eh? pues él conocía el gran mal carácter que tenía su hermana. Hablemos de Christian. No tienen mala relación ni mucho menos, precisamente Christian era el hermano que muchas soñarían tener. Bulma y él tenían una gran relación y tenían la gran confianza de hablar de cualquier cosa entre ellos. Ambos hacían cosas por el otro, sin importarle las consecuencias, pero eso no quita unas risas y unas peleas de vez en cuando como en toda relación de hermanos. A decir verdad, físicamente eran dos gotas de agua, ella femenina y cuidadosa, él masculino y fuerte. Ambos tenían el mismo color de cabello y los mismos intensos azulados ojos. Compartían en común incluso algunos gestos de manos al hablar, sin darse cuenta. Más de una vez, les han dicho que son versiones de ellos mismos en diferentes sexos, es decir, Bulma es una versión mujer de Christian, y Christian es una versión hombre de Bulma, como dos espejos o dos gotas de agua. A Christian le traía sin cuidado pero a Bulma quizás le mosqueara un poco aquello, ella siempre pensó que son personas distintas y cada uno tiene su vida, no son versiones de nada.

Christian ignoró a su hermana y se dispuso a tomar su último sorbo de leche. Miró su reloj, aún quedaban unos 10 minutos para salir, agarró el mando y encendió la televisión.

-Más vale que te des prisa en comer enana...- dijo fijándose en un anuncio donde salía unas zapatillas de deporte interesantes.

¿Enana? ...Bulma arrugó una ceja y le sacó la lengua.

\- ¡Estúpido! ¿enana? solo naciste dos minutos antes, ¡solo dos! - dijo tomando rápido la leche y las tostadas. Christian se echó a reír, le encantaba molestarla de esa manera, era los momentos que más apreciaba junto a su lado- ¡ Además, yo iba para hija única, tú te acoplaste en la tripa de mamá! - Se abalanzó y comenzó a estirarle la mejilla mientras Christian reía, entonces unos gritos se escucharon desde el piso de arriba.

-¡ Quietos, por favor basta! ¡Que dolor de cabeza me dais! ¡ si seguís así os castigaré un mes! - parecía que la señora Briefs no andaba de buen humor. Teniendo a dos mellizos peleando a esas horas de la mañana, era normal. Bulma y Christian se soltaron al instante, poniéndose cada uno a lo suyo, asustados. Mamá daba realmente miedo cuando se ponía así...

Parecía una mujer amable y generosa a vista de todos, sobre todo muy servicial cuando Bulma o Christian traían amigos a casa. Pero con sus hijos a solas, provocaban a una mujer que llevaba dentro escondida, con poca paciencia. Bulma terminó de desayunar y aún quedaban cinco minutos. Christian apagó la televisión, levantándose a por su mochila.

-Vamos, Lans estará esperando fuera en el coche, ¿sabes? no tardes...- se fue dejando a su hermana para esperarla allí. Lans era el mayordomo privado que tenían Bulma y Christian contratado por el señor Briefs. A decir verdad, se pasaba media vida viajando, quizás intentaba encontrar un sustituto, porque pasaban más tiempo con Lans. Él los cuidaba cuando su madre no podía y les llevaba a todas partes, programando sus rutinas. Pero el tema del padre ausente, era una espina de la que a los hermanos no les gustaba hablar. Lans por su parte, tenía un enorme cariño hacia ellos. Bulma corriendo metió un montón de bolígrafos y una libreta en la mochila y salió de allí. Bajó y su hermano ya estaba dentro del coche. Lans le abrió la puerta y ella como una centella entró dentro.

-Buenos días señorita Bulma, ¿primer día de clase? - se sentó en el asiento del piloto, y comenzó a poner el coche en marcha.

\- ¡Buenos días Lans!, sí, voy bien maquillada, con mi uniforme precioso... y...- se giró un segundo observando como Christian se intentaba sacar algo de los dientes con las manos, mirándose en el espejo del retrovisor- con un espécimen extraño como hermano...- Christian se giró al instante estirándole de la mejilla al igual que ella hizo antes, era el juego de ellos. Bulma se quejó apartándose de él llamándolo ' acoplado de barriga ' y una vez más Lans sonrió, viendo como volvía esa rutina después del verano, en su vida y en la de los mellizos.

En la otra punta de la enorme ciudad, un chico de cabellos extravagantes, andaba hacia la escuela Orange, hablando por su teléfono móvil.

-¿Qué?, ah sí, jajaja-

Parecía tener una conversación tranquila, andaba contento y era muy risueño. La gente se quedaba mirándolo fijándose en esa calma que transmitía.

-¿Y qué, de momento te gusta la ciudad? , ya, bueno, te acostumbrarás, mi madre dice que esta tarde podría enseñártela un poco más, eh, ¿no? bueno... a tu ritmo...sí, sí, ¿vienes a clase, no? es el primer día... Eh , oh, vaya, bueno este...nos vemos al volver, supongo...-

Apagó el móvil un poco entristecido. Esa persona era nueva prácticamente en su vida y no sabía como hacer una buena compenetración, parecía muy complicado. Levantó un momento la mirada deteniéndose, por fin llegó a la escuela, y parecía que llegaba a tiempo, alegre se fijó en como un coche de lujo aparcaba en la entrada del instituto, y comenzó a caminar a prisa sabiendo quien salía de ese coche.

-Bueno, Lans, ¡ nos vemos! - Christian bajó del coche, junto a Bulma, despidiéndose ambos con una sonrisa.

-¡Que tengan un buen día! ah, no olvide Christian, mañana sus clases de baile de hip-hop, tampoco olvide que en tres días comienzan sus clases de Ballet señorita- con el coche en marcha se despidió de allí, dejándolos suspirando a los dos hermanos. Rutina...maldita rutina. A decir verdad, Christian era un chico sencillo, siempre le gustó las cosas con estilo, era un apasionado del rap, le encantaba la cultura del hip-hop. Bulma era más refinada, optando por el ballet, el arte, y la interpretación.

-Bueno...- suspiró Christian una vez más- aquí nos vemos otro año más, Orange School... - Bulma asintió comenzando a caminar junto a su hermano, entonces alguien les gritó a lo lejos.

-¡Hey, Hey! - Christian se giró, sorprendiéndose con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Goku! - agarró la mano de su amigo, chocándose como suelen hacer los hombres -¡ tío no he sabido nada de ti en todo el verano!

-¡jajajaja! ya ves, este, ¡Hola Bulma! - le dirigió una enorme sonrisa, a lo que Bulma le respondió con otra-

-Hola, Kakaroto- Bulma entonces disipó a lo lejos a una de sus amigas, llamada Lázuli, una chica rubia bastante hermosa, pero algo arrogante y despreocupada. No procedía de una buena familia y tubo bastantes problemas, aún así era fuerte y educada pudiendo afrontar todo lo que se le ponía delante, sin perderse a sí misma, por eso Bulma la admiraba.

Goku era un chico bastante animado, gentil y amable. Era uno de los amigos de Christian, conciendose desde niños. Al parecer un día haciendo una hazaña con un bastón en el parque, hizo que le proporcionaran el apodo de Goku, referido al cuento popular. Aunque Bulma prefería seguir usando su nombre, que era Kakaroto.

-Bueno, es que este verano...-

-¡ no jodas , tío! has estado fuera, y no he podido contactar contigo - reía Christian- me has preocupado pequeño Son Goku - dijo con tono de burla, a lo que Goku le acompañó- que, ¿fuiste a ver un nuevo país? - Andaban por los pasillos buscando las listas nuevas de clase.

-Tío que va... verás, ¿recuerdas? mamá se fue a una reunión en Tokyo, por la empresa y eso. - Christian asintió, recordando aquello. Gine, la madre de Goku, era una mujer divorciada que controlaba bastantes acciones, el ejemplo de una mujer independiente, por otra parte el padre de Goku controlaba la mitad de la empresa. La fundaron juntos así que fue lo más justo a la hora de divorciarse, gracias a dios fue un juicio amistoso, lo que alegró mucho a Goku. - pues verás...en esa reunión un gran empresario quedó impactado por su manera de exponer las acciones y los bienes gananciales, y le pidió...una cena...- Christian abrió sus ojos asombrado.

-¿una cita? -

-Bueno, - Goku se rascó sus alocados cabellos sonriendo- el hombre es viudo,...la cuestión es que la cosa cuajó y quedaban para verse de vez en cuando así que...bueno están juntos.- Christian abrió su boca sorprendido, sin esperarse eso- así que...sabes pues este verano lo pasé en la enorme mansión que tiene en una isla él, es un hombre muy rico.

-Buah tío, ¿van enserio , no? aunque esto está muy alejado de Tokyo y...- entonces Goku interrumpió a Christian.

-Claro es que la cosa es que...ahora él está aquí en mi casa...-

-¿ En tú casa? joder tío esto si que es un primer día de clases bomba - comenzó a reír sin parar.

\- Eso no es todo...él tiene dos hijos, ¿sabes?...-

-¡Tienes hermanastros! HA, ahora sabrás lo que se siente, Bulma es un coñazo, pero hey... das todo por ellos...- sonrió con alegría, recordando a su hermana.

-Uno es unos cinco años más pequeño que yo sabes... el otro...tiene nuestra edad...-

-¿Nuestra edad? vaya, genial, uno más a la pandilla- rió Christian.

-Que va tío... es muy orgulloso, de hecho le han apuntado a este instituto y no quiere venir, no hemos hablado mucho, solo cuando nos cruzábamos alguna vez por la mansión...pero mi madre me pide por favor que le anime a bajar a la ciudad y así alegrarlo un poco pero...- Christian pasó su brazo por el cuello de Goku, riendo.

-Bah, tío tranquilo yo te ayudaré, esta tarde podríamos llevarlo al cine o algo, ¿te parece? -

-¡Gracias Christian! - Goku le dedicó una amable sonrisa, entonces se fijó en algo- mira, las listas.

Ambos entusiasmados se acercaron a ellas, haciéndose paso en la multitud.

-¡Tío la misma clase, clase C !- Goku y Christian chocaron los cinco contentos de pasar un curso juntos, les encantaba gastar bromas a los profesores y reírse en cada clase - espera...¿dónde habrán puesto a mi pequeña? -

-Oh, te refieres a Bulma, tío...déjala volar no puedes ser siempre tan protector, además es de tu edad...- entonces Goku se calló mientras Christian le miraba con cara de demonio escupe fuego.

-¡Es mi pequeña, vale! ¡ es mía y siempre la protegeré! - Goku le calmó riendo.

-Vale, vale tranquilo , jajaja- se fijó en un papel- hey mira aquí va mi ' hermanastro' y...- bajó la mirada a otro nombre- parece que...le ha tocado con tu hermana.

Bulma subía las escaleras, abrazando a su amiga, dándole apoyo. Al parecer la pobre Lázuli había pasado el verano en casa de su tía, su padre se presentaba todas las noches borracho en casa y apalizaba a su madre, así que le pusieron una orden de alejamiento y tuvieron que quedarse allí. Su hermano mellizo Lapis, estaba en un internado militar, llevaba allí ya un año, por culpa de su estúpido e irresponsable padre. Le echó la culpa de tener una mala vida a su pobre hijo y le mandó allí castigado, así que él poco podía hacer por su madre y su hermana.

\- Lo siento tanto amiga...- una pequeña lágrima caía por su rostro. Lázuli limpió la mejilla de Bulma con un rostro serio.

-No tienes nada que sentir, me has estado llamando todo el verano y has venido a verme, no podría esperar más de una amiga como tú...a saber donde estaría yo...- Bulma sin poder evitarlo le dio un cálido y enorme abrazo, llorando por sus palabras. Lázuli se apartó de ella, dándole un pañuelo para que se secara. Entonces giró la vista mirando una alocada multitud de gente - hey, allí están las listas, ¿vamos?-

\- ¡Sí! - Bulma se secó sus lágrimas tirando el pañuelo a la basura, sonriendo para que su amiga la viera fuerte. Emocionadas se acercaron a las listas, buscando sus nombres.

\- Clase B...- dijo Lázuli, murmurando. Bulma puso un rostro apenado y bajó su mirada.

-Clase A...- ambas se miraron apenadas. Quizás Lázuli no lo expresara tanto pero... aquello le dolió mucho. Muchas chicas la veían dura y rebelde, o eso aparentaba, y se acercaban a ella por conveniencia, lo que le irritaba. En cambio Bulma siempre estuvo ahí, apoyándola y ayudándola, sin importarle lo demás. Todos rumoreaban que era mala como su familia, que su hermano se drogaba, que ella bebía...un sin fin de cosas, mentira todo. Bulma jamás creyó eso y optó por conocerla a fondo, sin saber que ella acabaría siendo unos pilares de su vida. Al principio Lázuli la veía como la típica mocosa rica y mimada que tenía todo en la vida, y la rechazaba mucho. Bulma jamás se rindió, y ahora Lázuli se lo agradece, siendo inseparables.

-Hey, Lázuli, mira este nombre...parece nuevo...- Bulma señaló un nombre en la lista de su clase.

-Hmp, da igual, ten cuidado con él, ¿de acuerdo? si es nuevo no sabemos nada de él.- Bulma sin poder evitarlo la abrazó.

-¡Cómo te preocupas por mí! - Lázuli se despegaba de ella por vergüenza.

-Ah, mocosa...-

Las clases transcurrieron aburridas, al menos para ellas. Las niñas rodeaban a Lázuli preguntandole por su vida, con quien iría en clase... y ella en una rabia les gritó, haciendo que la mandaran al director. Goku y Christian se la pasaron genial, eran los graciosos de la clase y los demás le admiraban. Christian como de normal recibió varias invitaciones de las chicas para acudir a citas, pero él siempre se negaba, ya que aquello no le interesaba mucho. Era de saber que era bastante atractivo al igual que Bulma, y cuando las chicas veían como se preocupaba por su hermana, y lo amable que era, las chicas se derretían a sus pies. Los profesores entraban a clase con la frase de ' Goku y... Christian, dios, que curso me espera ' y suspiraban sentándose mientras todos reían. Bulma tomó algunos apuntes y se sentó al principio de la clase, los chicos la rodeaban hablando de ella, por si se atrevería alguno a invitarla al cine pero, teniendo a Christian era complicado. Cuando uno de ellos se le acercaba su hermano aparecía de escudo como por arte de magia, malhumorado. Se pasó las clases aburrida y fijándose en aquel sitio vacío. ' que grosero, el primer día de clase siendo nuevo y no se presenta...que chico tan raro. ' pensaba Bulma.

Ya en casa, Bulma se tumbó en la cama, desanimada. Su hermano tocó la puerta de su cuarto.

-Enana, voy a salir, si necesitas algo...- entonces escuchó unos pequeños llantos. Rápidamente sin pensarlo entró en el cuarto de su hermana preocupado. Vio como Bulma lloraba, se alarmó sentándose a su lado.- ¿qué ocurre? vamos dímelo, ¿alguien te ha hecho algo? - puso un rostro enrabiado.

-No... es Lázuli...después del verano tan duro que ha soportado, y sin ver a Lapis, hoy tubo un incidente en la escuela, y está otra vez con ansiedad... no sé como ayudarla - abrazó a su hermano, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos sobre protectores.

-No llores...- entonces se le ocurrió una idea- ¡hey! vamos a recogerla con Lans, poneros guapas, veniros conmigo y os animáis, yo y Goku quizás vayamos al cine con otra persona, ¿te parece Bulmita ?

A Bulma le cambió la cara al instante, dándole las gracias a su hermano mientras marcaba el número de Lázuli, pensando que les vendría bien salir a ambas.

-Venga vamos, tan solo será un rato, seremos tú, un amigo y yo, te enseñaré la ciudad y...- El otro chico interrumpió a Goku con mal genio, apartándolo de su camino.

\- No me interesan esas tonterías, déjame en paz ¿de acuerdo? - entonces un hombre con barba, y con una edad mediana apareció entre ellos.

-Hijo, será divertido, además conocerás la ciudad y podrás pasar un poco de tiempo para conocer a Kakaroto, ¿de acuerdo? - Mierda, cuando el viejo se metía en medio, era difícil llevarle la contra. Desde que su madre murió, el muchacho difícilmente desobedecía, pero... - vamos, no seas tozudo, sabes que te vendrá bien, y sé... - se cruzó de brazos con seriedad- que hoy no fuiste al primer día de clases... -

El chico malhumorado y gruñendo subió a su cuarto sin decir nada, pese a su orgullo, para vestirse y marcharse de allí.

-Vaya...- Christian miró la hora en su móvil de última generación - Goku se retrasa... -

Se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad, donde estaban los monumentos y las tiendas más importantes. Bulma se había vestido con una camisa de palabra de honor, un pantalón corto y su tiípica pequeña coleta con un lazo a un lado de su cabeza. Lázuli, llevaba un estilo más 'rebelde', con vaqueros rasgados camisa de rayas y botas camperas. Quien podía verlas tan distintas y pensar que eran amigas...

-Así es Kakaroto, siempre tardando...- Lázuli dijo eso cruzándose de brazos, sentándose en un banco que había al lado.

-Bueno, al menos estamos juntas, y has venido - Bulma se sentó a su lado abrazándola, haciendo que Lázuli vergonzosa se apartara - ya verás, me esforzare para que esta tarde sonrías mucho - Lázuli se quedó asombrada una vez más ante su amiga, y con una sonrisa acarició su cabeza azul como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¡Hey, habéis esperado mucho! - una risueña voz se escuchó, haciendo que todos se giraran. Christian entusiasmado caminó hacia su amigo.

-Tío ya creía que no venías, joder - comenzó a reír - el verano no te ha cambiado ni una pizca...- Goku se rascó sus alocados cabellos riendo. Bulma se levantó dispuesta a ir a saludar a Goku, mientras que Lázuli, prefería saludarlo con un gesto de mano desde donde estaba sentada, al que Goku correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Hola Kakaroto - Bulma le sonrió, entonces, se fijó en alguien andando un poco más alejado a Goku. El tiempo se detuvo un segundo, mirando a aquel chico. Lucía con un rostro irritante, sus cejas arrugadas y su cabello tenía una forma curiosa, parecía una flama, acompañado de un pequeño flequillo en punta por su frente. Una camisa apretada de manga corta, dejaban ver sus músculos libremente, llevando sus manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero, acompañados con una cadena moderna de acero colgando de su cinturón. Sus andares eran arrogantes y despreocupados a la vez, y su mirada, chispeante. ¿Qué tenía ese chico? Algo a Bulma le llamó la atención de él, y justo cuando menos lo esperaba...

\- Hey, vamos ven aquí, ¿tendré que presentarte , no? - Goku se giró mirando a aquel misterioso chico, respondiendole con una mirada prepotente. Se acercó poco a poco a ellos, sin involucrarse mucho, estando detrás de Goku.

Bulma no podía creerlo, se acababa de fijar en él por casualidad y resulta que venía con Goku, ¿quien era? jamás lo había visto antes por aquí o junto a Goku. Pero lo más raro de todo, era que escasos hombres llamaban la atención de Bulma, por no decir casi ninguno, y mucho menos por la calle. A pesar de que demasiados chicos de la ciudad y la escuela deseaban tener una cita con ella, pero...ese chico tenía algo, algo que los demás no tenían. Estaba asombrada de como él pudo captar tanto su atención, haciendo que incluso se fijara en sus facciones y andares.

-Bueno, - dijo Goku mirando a aquel chico - este es Christian... - Christian asintió con una gran sonrisa a dicha presentación - esa es Lázuli - la señaló y ella desde el banco movió la mano en gesto de saludo, el chico apenas la miró, entonces...- y esta es Bulma, la hermana de Christian...- El chico fijó sus ojos en ella, haciendo que ella se quedara impactada por esa rebeldía arrogante que se notaba en ellos. Tragó saliva nerviosa, y miró hacia abajo, algo sonrojada - bueno chicos, él es mi 'hermanastro'- añadió Goku con un gesto de comillas - Vegeta..., le veréis a menudo ya que ha ingresado en nuestro instituto, solo que hoy...bueno no acudió...- Vegeta se cruzó de brazos malhumorado mirando hacia otro lado.

Un momento... ¿no había ido al instituto, y era nuevo...? No será... ¿Aquel tipo que no apareció esta mañana? Bulma se sorprendió, sin saber que pensar ahora. En fin...

\- Encantado - añadió Christian por educación, Vegeta solo se limitó a mirarlo de una manera arrogante, añadiendo un hmp, pero parece ser que Christian apenas se dio cuenta- Bien chicos, esta tarde promete, - Christian agarró el brazo de su hermana para comenzar a caminar, - vamos, venga Lázuli, muévete- reía mientras Lázuli se levantaba caminando junto a ellos, Goku con una gran risa les seguía por detrás... y Vegeta caminaba malhumorado, lento y con arrogancia.

¿Qué ocurrirá esa tarde? ¿Cómo se debe tomar Bulma el impacto que tuvo al ver a ese tal Vegeta? Parece ser que este nuevo año de clases será interesante.

NOTAS AUTORA : Bien, he dibujado a Christian y podéis verlo en mi cuenta de Devianart, ladymaryjaneholland. Lázuli y Lapis son androide N 17 y 18, como creo que sabréis. Espero que os haya gustado todo esto, mil millones de gracias una vez más.


	2. una tarde complicada

NOTAS AUTORA: Mil millones de gracias por apoyar esta nueva historia. Espero que os esté gustando, también quiero avisar de que últimamente ando demasiado ocupada, así que intentaré actualizar DOPE lo más pronto posible. ¡Mil gracias de nuevo!

\- Oh, sí, ¿te acuerdas de cuando le rompimos la taza de café al topo? -

Christian y Goku reían recordando sus anécdotas con los profesores, haciendo que Lázuli participara un poco, solo para hablar mal de los profesores. Se encontraban tomando un helado en uno de los centros comerciales más importantes de la ciudad. Había pasado una hora y media desde que se habían reunido todos. Bulma se encontraba con un helado de nata al otro lado de la mesa, y Vegeta en el otro extremo, de brazos cruzados sin tomar nada. Bulma estaba especialmente atenta en sus actitudes, desde que él se integró en el grupo junto a Goku, rara vez había hablado, solo para quejarse, andaba siempre más alejado detrás de todos. La verdad, no sabía si es que él estaba incomodo o tenía una personalidad difícil. No podía juzgarlo ni opinar, ya que no lo conocía, ni siquiera de un día. Lázuli pudo notar que Bulma estaba más vergonzosa de lo normal, pero era muy reservada, hablaría con ella cuando estuvieran solas. Goku por otra parte, intentaba llevar esa situación lo mejor que podía, pero parecía que iba a reventar.

\- Oye, me dirijo un momento al baño, ¿ me acompañas Christian ? - Christian acabó de comerse su helado y le miró un segundo extrañado.

\- a, ¿qué ahora vamos juntos como hacen las mujeres? - estalló en una gran risa, pero la mirada seria de Goku se impuso en él. Era raro ver al risueño Goku actuar así, algo pasaba. - sí, claro, también necesito ir así que..vamos - se levantó de la silla al igual que Goku y miró un momento a su hermana- Nena ahora vengo, no la lies...- reía alejándose de allí junto a Goku. Bulma apretaba sus puños enfadada, olvidándose de su vergüenza. Pues vaya, su hermano siempre tenía ese don para dejarla en ridículo delante de los demás, y hoy que estaba con un chico que le intrigaba...que idiota es Christian a veces... pero él no se daba cuenta.

\- Te sobre protege mucho, ¿no? - Lázuli agregó ese comentario dándole un último sorbo a su granizado.

-Sí, este...- Bulma suspiró bajando su mirada - ya sabes como es...- Entonces Lázuli se dio cuenta de que tenía un tema pendiente que hablar con Bulma sobre ella y su hermano. Recordó que Vegeta se encontraba aún ahí así que decidió no decir nada más. Un silencio incomodo se hizo presa de ellos, Vegeta parecía malhumorado y al parecer no le había importado que Goku se hubiera marchado. Lázuli haciéndole un gesto de mirada a Bulma se levantó un momento, parece ser que iba a pagar lo que había tomado. Bulma le siguió con la mirada, enrojecida. Ahora estaba con ese tal Vegeta a solas. Un enorme escalofrío incomodo se apoderó de su cuerpo, en cambio, Vegeta sin decir nada, se levantó de allí y comenzó a caminar. Bulma lo miró fijamente, atenta y extrañada, olvidándose del tema de su hermano. Algo comenzó a invadir a Bulma, sin saber porque, se levantó de la silla.

Mientras tanto, Christian y Goku conversaban a solas en el baño, lo que habían utilizado como excusa.

-De verdad me está costando mucho convivir con él, es tan incomodo...- Goku estaba apoyado en la pared, agobiado. Christian estaba alucinando, no podía creerse que el risueño y despreocupado Goku se sintiera así, no era normal.- durante todo el verano, ni nos hemos mirado estando en la misma casa, ahora mamá me fuerza para tener relación con él pero apenas quiere verme, hoy ha venido obligado, me esfuerzo y le presento a mis amigos, y ni les habla...-

\- Goku, cálmate... sé que es dura esta situación, pero jamás has dejado que nada te venza, ¿va a poder esto contigo? - Goku miró fijamente a Christian, prestando atención a sus palabras. - ten un par de cojones, mira a ese tipo amargado a la cara, y dile las cosas claras, apartate de él o esfuérzate más si quieres conseguir una buena relación con él... sinceramente en una hora y media que llevo con él me ha incomodado hasta a mi, no puedo ni imaginar para ti como será...- Goku suspiró y tomó una decisión.

-Me voy a esforzar ¿sabes? conseguiré ser una persona importante en su vida, al fin y al cabo, nuestros padres parece que van muy en serio, él teóricamente es una especie de hermano...- Christian sonrió, orgulloso de él.

-Eso sí, ese es el Goku que yo conozco...- ambos chocaron sus manos, sonriendo - y dime, ¿este tipo tiene amigos o algo? porque... parece anti sociable...que vida más aburrida - esbozó una risa. Goku le miró fijamente, serio.

-Pues aunque no lo creas... no es así - aquella respuesta impactó a Christian, reclamándole a Goku una explicación, ¿cómo podía ser eso? ¿una persona así podía ser querida por los demás?- él es Vegeta Ouji, su padre controla una empresa multinacional - Christian abrió sus ojos impactado, ¿ouji? ese apellido...¡ no puede ser!. Goku iba a seguir hablando, pero fue interrumpido.

\- ¿Cómo que Ouji? ¿Qué dices? - entonces Chistian recordó algo importante.

La semana pasada, estaba cenando junto a su madre y su hermana, mientras veían la tele. La cocinera iba trayendo aperitivos y todos comían tranquilos. Entonces su madre, hablo clara y sencilla.

-En tres semanas, papá volverá de su viaje en Holanda y se quedará unos días. - sin hablar más, se llevó un trozo de comida a su boca. A Bulma y Christian se les calló la comida de la boca, atragantándose.

\- ¿Y lo sueltas así como así ? ...- Christian cambió su rostro a uno malhumorado - vamos, después de un año en Holanda se acuerda de que tiene familia, ¿no? - Bulma notaba la tensión en el ambiente, una vez más la espina del tema de su padre. Debía parar eso o su hermano se alteraría.

-Chris, ¿qué mas da? vendrá y punto, olvidalo y sigue comiendo...- comenzó a comer intentando aparentar despreocupación.

-Además, habrá una cena importante el día que vuelve, la familia Ouji vendrá a nuestra casa a cenar, ya que papá debe cerrar unos tratos con ellos - Christian se atragantó con un sorbo de coca cola, escupiendolo. Bulma dejó de comer en seco.

\- ¡ joder mamá las sorpresas dilas en una vez y punto! - la señora Briefs le estiró de la oreja, haciéndole daño, enfadada. No soportaba que sus hijos usaran ese lenguaje delante de ella.

Después de la cena, Christian en su cuarto malhumorado, conversaba con su hermana.

-El muy simple...seguro que solo viene a vernos por esa cena... por conveniencia...- dio un golpe fuerte a la pared, descargando ira. Bulma se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta él.

\- ¡ calmate, quieres! es papá, estamos aquí por él, nos quiere. Solo que él es un hombre que se debe a sus negocios, asúmelo...yo ya lo asumí a los nueve años y tu sigues dándole vueltas, olvidalo y punto... - Christian admiraba a su hermana, mirándola fijamente. Bulma se fue de allí sin decir nada más, con una lágrima cayendo por su rostro, pues podía no aparentarlo pero... ella siempre necesitó a su padre a su lado, y jamás estuvo. Era quien mas sufría en silencio pero su hermano era su vida, no podía dejar que estuviera mal ni verlo así, no lo soportaba. Él siempre estuvo ahí cuando papá no lo hizo, y jamás dejaría que su hermano sufriera por esas cosas.

-Sí, Ouji... ¿por qué? ¿te suena? - Goku sacó de sus pensamientos a Christian, pero ahora no le apetecía hablar de eso, así que solo asintió- ¿de qué? -

-No hablemos de eso ahora, estamos con lo tuyo ¿vale? de uno en uno, dime, ¿hablabas de su vida social? - Goku recordó entonces lo que iba a decir.

-Ah, sí, bueno, ¿pero más tarde me cuentas, eh? - Christian asintió, mirándole fijamente - pues verás, él era bastante popular en su instituto según sé, tenía unos amigos que le respetaban bastante , seguían sus pasos como perros falderos, y las chicas parecían sentir una enorme atracción por él, no le dejaban en paz ni un segundo. Lo que no sé es, ¿habrá tenido novia? - entonces Christian se echó a reír.

\- El típico engreído ¿eh? vamos, ¿novia? se cansaría de ese amargado, si hacen el amor o se besan ¿él hablaría algo? - Goku le acompañó en las risas- enserio, ¿quien se fijaría en ese tipo tan amargado? - lo que Christian no podía ni imaginar, era que quien se estaba fijando en él era quien menos esperaría en este mundo... su propia hermana.

-¡ espera ! ¿Por qué te marchas ? - Bulma por fin alcanzó los pasos de aquel arrogante chico, suspiró exhausta, pues vaya... cuando le interesaba si andaba rápido. Debido a la rapidez, sin darse cuenta le había hablado, algo que no había hecho en esa hora y media. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo, y el giró su mirada hacia ella, haciendo que se convirtiera en un tomate. Sus ojos arrogantes la miraban fijamente, sin dar respuesta, ¿dijo algo con mucha confianza? - quiero decir... - apartó la mirada, nerviosa - ¿te marchas? tu amigo Goku, no te has despedido de él...-

\- hmp...- gruñó, y le dio la espalda- ocupate de sus asuntos...- Bulma subió su mirada, esas eran las primeras palabras que cruzaba con alguien que le atraía...eran tan, frías... Vegeta comenzó a caminar despreocupado.

-Pero, él se preocupará por ti, además se supone que habías quedado con nosotros...- su voz disminuyó a una entristecida. Aquel chico era tan raro, no parecía amigo de Goku, ¿por qué se marchaba sin decir nada? y además, ¿que hacía la gran Bulma Briefs arrastrándose así tras un hombre?. Vegeta apretó sus puños, harto, se giró con fuerza para darle una respuesta corta y tajante,para que esa cría parara de hincharle las narices. Entonces algo lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Bulma! - su hermano gritaba su nombre por todo el centro comercial, corría hacia ella acompañado de Lázuli y Goku. Bulma agachó su mirada sintiendo una enorme vergüenza, y además estando en esa situación con el tipo arrogante. Su hermano la agarró de los hombros y la miró fijamente, preocupado.

\- ¡ al salir no estabas, y Lázuli tampoco sabía donde te encontrabas! ¡ estaba preocupado! - la abrazó con fuerza. Parece que la sobre protección de su hermano estaba yendo muy lejos. Normalmente intentaba entenderlo, pero ahora sí que sí, había acabado su paciencia. Vegeta los miraba fijamente, y Goku estaba en medio de ellos, Lázuli mirando todo de brazos cruzados, la gente fijándose en la escena... Bulma no podía más, y explotó. Se separó con fuerza de su hermano, empujándolo sin ser consciente, y luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

-¡Dejame en paz de una vez! ¡ no soy una cría, no necesito que pises mis pasos todo el día! ¡olvidame! - dijo gritando. Christian abrió sus ojos sorprendido, sin creerse como había reaccionado. Bulma se giró un segundo para mirar a Vegeta, notando como sus ojos azabaches miraban la escena fijamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de allí, corriendo, mientras Lázuli la seguia por detrás. Christian iba a echar a correr hacia ella pero el brazo de Goku le detuvo, negandoselo con la mirada.

Perfecto, ahora Bulma había dado una escena en el centro comercial, todos miraban aquello, y no solo eso... había quedado como una follonera y una cría delante de aquel tal Vegeta. Para una vez que se siente atraída por alguien, y le ocurría aquello. Ahora solo pensaba en correr,irse lejos y que la tierra se la tragase. Por suerte, Lázuli consiguió agarrar su brazo en la entrada del centro comercial, deteniéndola y sorprendiéndola.

-la sobre proteges demasiado...- Goku miraba a Crhistian fijamente, notando su tristeza - ya hemos tenido esta charla varias veces, y lo sabes mejor que nadie, Christian.

Estaban sentados en un banco,cerca de donde antes se encontraban. Por suerte Vegeta seguía ahí, ya que Goku le recordó que si se marchaba lo pagaría caro con su padre, puesto que se suponía que debían volver juntos a casa. Vegeta estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, y Christian sujetando su cabeza con sus manos, sentado en el banco.

\- lo sé pero hoy... ella esta extraña... actúa de una manera anormal - subió su cabeza mirando fijamente a Goku- me cuesta no sobre protegerla, ella es muy importante para mí, pero hoy ha estado tan callada, y luego... cuando salí y no estaba fue muy raro, mi hermana siempre se espera a avisarme cuando va a algún lado pero hoy...hoy actuó distinta... - Goku entonces comenzó a analizar las palabras de Christian. Comenzó a recordar la tarde que estaban teniendo, y se fijó en el comportamiento de Bulma, se sorprendió, pues aquello era cierto.

-Puede ser, quizás no este teniendo un buen día, ¿sabes? - le dio a Christian en la espalda, con la mano como gesto de amistad - venga, animate, seguro que Lázuli la calma, está con ella - Christian esbozó una sonrisa caída -

-Sí, eso espero...intentaré sobre protegerla menos...- Vegeta suspiró malhumorado. Todo aquello estaba empezando a cansarle, solo tenía que estar con ellos por culpa de su padre, pero no esperaba que se montara ese numerito. Todo porque esa niña comenzó a correr tras de él... , como todas las crías que le seguían en el instituto. No le cabía duda, ella parecía como las demás. Goku se giró mirando a Vegeta, frustrado. Aún se mantenía callado de brazos cruzados... increíble como ese chico no parecía tener sentimientos. Christian suspiró, harto.- bueno, será mejor que me vaya...yo, bueno si ves a Bulma dile que estoy en casa... no quiero que vea que estoy aún pendiente de ella y agobiarla...- se levantó del banco pero Goku lo detuvo.

-Vamos, si haces eso, ella verá que te vas, y pensará que es por su culpa, Bulma se sentirá fatal. Sigamos la tarde como si nada hubiera pasado y simplemente disfrutemos, ¿de acuerdo? cuando vuelva actúa como si nada hubiera ocurrido...-

Lázuli abrazaba a Bulma, sentadas en las escaleras de la entrada al centro comercial.

-Es solo que... no me disgusta mi hermano, pero la situación... - Lázuli la interrumpió mirándola fijamente-

-Sé sincera, simplemente has perdido la paciencia, ambas sabemos que es un tema pendiente toda la sobre protección que tu hermano te da...- Bulma la miró fijamente, dándole la razón con sus azulados ojos- después de lo de hoy, supongo que Christian será consciente de lo agobiante que puede ser... así que simplemente volvamos, y actúa con normalidad, olvidalo, y si se pasa sobre protegiéndote, habla con él, ¿vale? - Bulma mostró una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias siempre eres tan genial... - Bulma recordó que Lapis aún seguía fuera. Lázuli bajó su mirada nostálgica, viendo esa situación entre hermanos. Entonces Bulma aparte de querer arreglar las cosas con su hermano, se esforzaría por hacer sonreír a Lázuli, y que estuviera bien. La agarró del brazo con fuerza, levantándola de las escaleras- venga, vamos...- Lázuli se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a caminar, entonces Bulma se paró, recordando algo. ¿Vegeta seguría con ellos? había quedado tan mal delante de él persiguiéndolo y actuando así... la inseguridad se hizo presa de ella, haciendo que Lázuli lo notara. Se puso en frente de ella, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Bulma, andas insegura? bueno aprovecho para decir que está tarde estuviste muy extraña...¿a qué se debe? - claro, era normal, ¿cómo no lo notaría su mejor amiga? los nervios se hicieron presa de ella.

-Nada, Lázuli, nada... - sin querer preocuparla, comenzó a andar hacia delante intentando aparentar seguridad. A decir verdad, no quería hablar de ese chico, ¿para qué? ya ha quedado como una ridícula delante de él.

Vegeta seguía apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados, entonces una cabellera azul apareció a lo lejos. Christian se sobresaltó, pero Goku le recordó que debía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Bulma supo tener algo de orgullo, sabía que eso había pasado por culpa de Vegeta, además de como había ido tras él, así que simplemente decidió olvidarse de él y continuar con la tarde. Lázuli sabía que Bulma estaba ocultando algo, pero ahora que estaba tranquila, no era momento para hablar de eso. Los dos hermanos cruzaron un simple 'hola' y actuaron como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Tranquilamente, olvidando el incidente, comenzaron a pasear por el centro comercial, despreocupados y felices. Bulma se encontraba feliz al ver como su hermano por fin le estaba dando un poco de espacio, y olvidándose de Vegeta decidió ser ella misma, que era lo mejor desde el principio. La tarde transcurrió en paz, con risas y buenos momentos. Vegeta siempre iba tras todos, con los brazos cruzados, callado, sin importarle lo más mínimo aquello. Aunque si se fijó en algo. Cuando miraba a la chica peli azul, esta ya ni sonreía , ni seguía su mirada. ¿Debería importarle? Para nada, después de todo, seguía pensando que era como todas.

Se hicieron las nueve de la noche, y se acercaba la hora tope para todos ellos. Así pues, deberían despedirse.

-Bueno, tío me lo he pasado bastante bien, pero llegó la hora de irnos ¿eh? - Goku iba a chocarle la mano a Christian, cuando justo, su móvil comenzó a sonar. - ¿Sí, diga? ... ¿Cómo? - una cara de sobre salto apareció en él - No me digas eso...- suspiró, cansado- bueno, de acuerdo... vale, adiós - Christian preocupado por la reacción de su amigo, se acercó a él.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Vegeta estaba un poco alejado , con los brazos cruzados. Bulma estaba mirando un escaparate de ropa con Lázuli. Aunque a Lázuli parecía importarle poco.

-Pues... mi madre, su novio y mi pequeño ' hermanastro' - dijo usando el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos - se van a cenar, y nos han dejado a mi y Vegeta en casa solos para que estrechemos vínculos...- se tapó su cara con la mano agobiado- ¿tú sabes lo incomodo que va a ser? ni siquiera sé nada de él, no ha hablado en toda la tarde, de verdad que...- Christian le interrumpió.

-Vamos, no digas eso, si te apetece ...bueno...- miró a su hermana Bulma un segundo- mi hermana y yo no tenemos nada que hacer, podríamos ir a tu casa a cenar y te hacemos compañía...- Goku sonrió con alivio - pero, debo preguntar antes a mi hermana que le parece, si no iré yo solo...aunque después de lo que nos ha pasado... no sé...-

-Olvida lo que ha pasado... tan solo preguntale, si no, no te preocupes y ve a casa con tu hermana, tranquilo...- dijo Goku cabizbajo ante la idea de estar cenando con alguien tan poco sociable como Vegeta.

-No digas eso tío, ¿vale? espera...- se alejó de allí dejando a Goku solo para dirigirse hacia Bulma. Goku miró un segundo al alejado Vegeta, que se encontraba igual de serio. Suspiró, menudo amargado, ¿podía vivir así feliz?

-Nena, ¿que pasa, que hacéis? - Bulma se giró sobre saltada por la aparición de su hermano, pero esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Pues aquí mirando esto, ¿verdad Lázuli? - Lázuli tan solo suspiró, lo que hizo reír a Christian.

-Parece que Lázuli no está muy interesada, ¿sabes? -

-Lo sé memo - Bulma le sacó la lengua - pero me quiere tanto que se queda aquí por mí - ambos rieron , mientras Lázuli sonreía de lado con arrogancia.

-En fin... escucha, ¿te apetece ir a cenar a casa de Goku? solo si quieres, claro...- Bulma se sorprendió ante la pregunta. A decir verdad, no tenía muchas ganas pero quizás le convenía. Quería muchísimo a su hermano, y después de como le había gritado esa tarde le apetecía estar con él y verlo feliz. Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro tete, iré no te preocupes ¿Lázuli podrá venir? - entonces Lázuli abrió la boca, sorprendiéndoles.

-No gracias, debo marcharme a casa... tengo que estar con mi madre. Ya la he dejado sola toda la tarde...- además, prefería darle un momento de privacidad a la relación de los hermanos. Hablaría con Bulma al día siguiente.

-Bueno, pues... vale, pero ¿estas bien? - Lázuli sonrió. Solo una de esas sonrisas que daba a personas especiales para ella.

-Gracias por todo... me animaste mucho esta tarde...- Bulma sonrió y se tiró a abrazarla.

-¿Ves como estas hermosa cuando sonríes? ¡ deja esa cara de amargada!- Lázuli sonrojada luchaba por quitársela de encima con malhumor.

Christian se acercó a Goku levantando su pulgar en un gesto de ' Ok'. Goku sonrió, creyendo saber que significaba eso.

-¿Aceptó? - preguntó Goku intrigado.

-Sí, viene,...- se giró un segundo mirando a su alegre hermana, viendo como se despedia de Lázuli. Se giró al otro lado, mirando a Vegeta un segundo con cara de fastidio- ¿es así todo el día? joder...- Goku suspiró.

-Sí, imaginate convivir con él...-

-Después de lo que e visto esta tarde, te entiendo, no te preocupes,...- Christian miró a Goku fijamente - bueno, ¿nos vamos? - Preguntó Christian sonriendo a Goku. Goku bajó la mirada, extrañando a Christian.

-Bueno, este...- entonces algo sorprendió a Christian. Un coche de lujo se había parado en frente de la carretera, bajando la ventanilla y llamando a Vegeta. El hombre era moreno, de pelo castaño, y tenía barba. Llevaba unas gafas de sol y iba muy bien vestido.

-¡Vegeta, vamos! - Vegeta comenzó a caminar lentamente, hasta llegar al vehículo y abrir la puerta, entrando al coche. Christian miraba todo eso sorprendido. Lázuli acababa de irse y Bulma se dirigía hacia su hermano. Miraba todo aquello pero no le llamó mucho la atención, pensando que Vegeta se iba ya, como todos. Recordemos, que ella no sabía nada de esto. Ella solo pensaba que como el alegre Goku podía tener un amigo tan callado e irritante, no lo entendía.

-Bueno... él es el novio de mi madre Christian... mi ' padrastro '... ha venido a recogernos él- a Christian no le resultó tan chocante pero si le daba un poco de vergüenza quizás, ya que no sabía nada de él y no había dirigido palabra con Vegeta. Bulma, abrió sus ojos con fuerza, sin creerse lo que escuchaba, ¿padrastro? no podía ser...¿ qué estaba pasando?

Vegeta les esperaba de brazos cruzados en el coche, mirando por la ventana con malhumor. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver como esa peli azul, estaba entrando en su coche.

¿qué pasará en la casa de Goku, en la cena? ¿Cómo actuará Bulma después de todo lo que ocurrió?


End file.
